A Outra Vida
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Harry é vítima de um objeto maldito e acaba ficando preso numa realidade de sonhos em que seus pais estão vivos e Voldemort voltou a vida quando ele tinha 14 anos, desde então a família Potter esse esconde. Pós-canon. [Fic para o Coculto 7]


**História escrita para o Coculto 7, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela (finada) comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. **

**Avisos: Spoiler do Sétimo livro e morte de personagem. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Olar, tinha me esquecido que essa fic existia (foi escrita em 2013) LOL.  
**

**Anyway, meio que betada pela Ana.**

* * *

**A Outra Vida**

_\- O que aconteceu?_

_\- Ginny, calma!_

_\- Me acalmar?! Ronald, escute aqui..._

_\- Angelina, leve a Ginny e a Molly para tomar chá na cozinha. _

_\- Eu não quero chá, Hermione!_

_\- HARRY!_

oOo

Caro Sirius,

Essa noite eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Você a mãe e o pai haviam morrido na guerra. Horrível, não é?

A guerra havia acabado um tempo depois disso e o mais ridículo de tudo: Eu havia derrotado você-sabe-quem. Logo eu! Imagina?

Acho que todo esse tempo enfurnado nesse porão finalmente está me afetando.  
Sinto saudades de nossos passeios clandestinos na moto.

Enclausurado,

Harry.

\- Harry! Comida na mesa!

O rapaz dobrou a carta desajeitadamente e a enfiou debaixo do colchão. Já eram tantas que formavam calombos quando se deitava. Mas não era como se ele tivesse como enviá-las para seus destinatários. Edwiges não sobrevivera ao último inverno e mesmo se ainda tivessem a coruja, seria muito arriscado. Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, ele as continuava escrevendo. Um modo de se manter ocupado, um modo de não começar a falar sozinho como seu pai.

Ao se sentar à mesa, Harry se viu obrigado a encarar o encovado rosto sorridente da mãe. Quase não olhava para ela recentemente, não suportava a visão dos fios brancos que salpicavam os cabelos uma vez tão resplandecentemente ruivos, agora ralos e opacos. As manchas roxas debaixo dos olhos injetados, o cheiro de doença que ela emanava, gosto acre em sua pele quando ele beijava sua face.

Não suportava vê-la definhando naquele lugar, não suportava ser obrigado a fazê-lo e se sentir impotente diante daquilo.

oOo

_\- O que é isso no pescoço dele?_

_\- Não sei... Ginny!_

_\- Tudo bem, já estou calma. Só me diz o que aconteceu com ele..._

_\- Me desculpe, Ginny... Mas eu não tenho ideia. Não parece haver nada de errado com ele._

_\- Nada de errado?! Hermione, ele está em coma! O que a curandeira disse?_

_\- Ela pegou amostras de sangue e levou pra analisar no St. Mungus. E você precisa se acalmar, essa agitação toda não vai ser boa para o bebê._

_\- Estou calma, me mostra o colar no pescoço dele._

_\- Não quer sair!_

_\- Como?_

_\- Nem com feitiço! Você já o viu usando algo assim antes?_

_\- Não... Nunca..._

oOo

Caro Remus,

Hoje encontramos um Glumbumble, como se já não tivéssemos melancolia o suficiente por aqui.

Mas encontrar um animal mágico me lembrou das suas aulas. Nunca achei que sentiria falta da escola!

Acho que até uma aula dupla de História da Magia me animaria agora.

Englumbumblezado,

Harry.

oOo

_\- A curandeira disse por fim que não encontrou nada de errado no sangue do Harry._

_\- E o colar? _

_\- É um medalhão, antigo, muito antigo. Tem o desenho de uma flor de cinco pétalas._

_\- Cinco? Parecem dez._

_\- Elas são bifurcadas nas pontas, olha. Eu juro que já vi algo assim antes!_

_\- O Neville acabou de chegar, você quer que eu o chame, Mione?_

_\- Boa idéia, maninho._

oOo

Cara Ginny,

Espero que não esteja chateada por ter terminado com você por carta, eu queria ter me despedido de todos antes de entra nesse buraco, mas Dumbledore disse que era perigoso demais.

Realmente espero que você encontre alguém mais livre do que eu e tenha uma vida fantástica.  
Essa guerra é horrível principalmente por ter destruído aquilo que poderia ter sido.

Meus melhores desejos,

Harry.

oOo

_\- O que aconteceu, gente? Sr. Weasley estava chorando na sala..._

_\- Ih Ginny, é melhor você ir falar com ela de novo._

_\- Volto logo... Nev... Por favor..._

_\- Vou ajudar no que puder, Ginny._

_\- Obrigada._

_\- Harry acabou de voltar de uma missão comigo, ele estava bem e do nada desmaiou quando chegamos na'Toca._

_\- Eu já procurei por qualquer encantamento, mas não acusou nada, mesma coisa quanto ao exame que a curandeira fez do sangue dele. Única coisa diferente é esse medalhão. Tem um flor em alto-relevo, consegue identificar qual é?_

oOo

Caro Ron,

Eu realmente estou de saco cheio desse buraco.

Sério, estou me sentindo como aquele vampiro no sótão da sua casa, se bem que acho que até ele deve ter mais coisas para fazer lá do que eu tenho aqui.

Mas é isso que dá quando Neville Longbottom é supostamente o eleito para terminara guerra, quero dizer, ele é um cara legal até com a cicatriz e as plantas, mas não parece ser bom o bastante para derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu.

Entediado,

Harry.

oOo

_\- Parece ser a Silene Capensis, uma erva africana que induz a sonhos vívidos. Isso, para os trouxas. Ela é usada por bruxos das trevas para prender a vítima numa outra dimensão. Te prende numa versão doentia da vida que você sempre quis. _

_\- Você acha que o medalhão está fazendo o mesmo efeito sobre ele?_

_\- Possivelmente, mas não sou um especialista em artefatos mágicos, Hermione._

_\- Sabe como cortar o efeito da erva._

_\- Não... Faz tempo que não vejo nada sobre a Silene... Eu posso aparatar em casa e ver se encontro meu livro sobre ervas mágicas africanas._

_\- Faça isso!_

_\- A mãe já se acalmou... E então, Nevs?_

_\- Reconheci a flor, mas não lembro como cortar o efeito dela, vou em casa pegar um livro para a Hermione._

_\- Hermione e um livro, meio caminho já foi andado, Ginny. Vai ficar tudo bem._

oOo

Cara Hermione,

Espero que você esteja bem, sendo nascida trouxa acredito que deve estar tentando se esconder desesperadamente tanto quanto eu.

Sinto falta das nossas conversas na escola, mesmo aquelas que incluíam um puxão de orelha por não estar prestando atenção na aula.

Boa Sorte,  
Harry.

oOo

_\- Mione, o que tem escrito nesse livro, porque essa cara?_

_\- Ginny... Se acalma, ok? Nós vamos dar um jeito._

_\- Mione..._

_\- Certo, então, não tem um antídoto já que a planta não é um veneno._

_\- Nem bezoar?_

_\- Não é veneno, Ronald, acabei de dizer!_

_\- Hey! Nenhum motivo pra hostilidade, estou tão nervoso quanto você!_

_\- Oh Ron... Desculpe é que..._

_\- Ok, calma, tudo bem._

_\- Obrigada. Mas é que bezoar, na verdade, transformaria a planta em veneno eu não sei como reagiria em exposição ao medalhão._

_\- Certo, certo, mas esse livro não dá nenhuma pista de como quebrar o efeito? Nenhuminha?_

_\- Bem, Gin... Como não é um veneno ele não está doente, logo não tem cura. Eles dizem que a única forma de alguém acordar do coma é por força de vontade..._

oOo

\- Você não entende – disse Lupin.

\- Explique, então.

Lupin engoliu em seco.

\- Cometi um grave erro me casando com Tonks. Agi contrariando o meu bom senso, e tenho me arrependido muito desde então.

\- Entendo, então você vai simplesmente abandonar a moça e o filho e fugir conosco?

Lupin se pôs repentinamente de pé: a cadeira tombou para trás e ele encarou os garotos com tanta ferocidade que Harry viu, pela primeira vez na vida, a sombra do lobo em seu rosto humano.

\- Você não entende o que fiz à minha mulher e ao meu filho que vai nascer? Eu jamais devia ter casado com Tonks, eu a transformei em uma pária! – Lupin chutou para o lado a cadeira que derrubara.

"Você até hoje só me viu na Ordem, ou sob a proteção de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts! Você não sabe como a maioria do mundo bruxo encara as criaturas como eu! Quando descobrem a minha desgraça, nem conseguem mais falar comigo! Você não percebe o que eu fiz? Até a família dela se desgostou com o nosso casamento, que pais querem ver a única filha casada com um lobisomem? E o filho... o filho..."

Lupin chegou a arrancar tufos dos próprios cabelos; parecia muito descontrolado.

\- A minha espécie normalmente não procria! Ele será como eu, estou convencido. Como poderei me perdoar, quando conscientemente corri o risco de transmitir a minha deficiência a uma criança inocente? E se, por milagre, ela não for como eu, então estará melhor, mil vezes melhor sem um pai do qual sempre se envergonhará!

\- Remus! – sussurrou Hermione, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

\- Não diga isso, como uma criança poderia ter vergonha de você?

\- Ah, não sei, Hermione – disse Harry. – Eu teria muita vergonha dele.

Caro Remus,

Como vão as coisas no meio de seus amiguinhos peludos? Provavelmente difíceis. Pai disse que alcateias costumam se esconder em cavernas, talvez você esteja vivendo em uma agora. Onde nós estamos parece muito com uma e isso não está fazendo bem a mãe. Cada dia ela está mais doente, mais fraca... Pai faz de conta que não vê, gostaria que você estivesse aqui, talvez tirasse um remédio mágico do bolso, como fazia com chocolate naquele ano em que o Ministério enviou dementadores para fazer a segurança da escola. Quem diria que um dia eu preferiria ficar assistindo aula numa escola cheia de dementadores do que em casa com meus pais, ein? E pra piorar eu tenho tido os sonhos mais bizarros. Num eu estava brigando com você, porque você iria abandonar sua família, já que você tinha casado e engravidado a Tonks (fiquei meia hora rindo do estrago que o Sirius faria na sua cara se isso fosse verdade), pra fugir comigo, Ron e Hermione. Pra onde estávamos indo e pra quê você iria querer ir junto eu não faço ideia, mas parecia perigoso. Parecem que sonhos extremamente bizarros são meu únicos divertimentos nesse lugar.

Espero que fique tudo bem,

Harry.

oOo

_\- Mione! Ainda agarrada a esse livro?_

_\- Ah, oi Ron... Onde está a Ginny?_

_\- Dando uma bronca no Jaime lá em cima. Ele jogou bolo no cabelo da Dominique. Alguma mudança?_

_\- Não... Nada._

_\- Mione, eu te conheço, muito bem diga-se de passagem..._

_\- Ron!_

_\- Não, sério, você está me escondendo alguma coisa._

_\- Oh Ron..._

_\- Mione, por favor!_

_\- Oh droga! Quando você se tornou tão perceptivo?_

_\- Imagina! Ainda sou o mesmo legume insensível de sempre, só calho de ter Phd. Em Hermione Weasley. Vamos, me conta._

_\- Eu disse antes que o Harry só sairia desse estado de coma sozinho, não disse? Então... Eu posso ter omitido uma coisinha..._

_\- Mione..._

_\- Ok, outra pessoa. Uma pessoa bastante ligado a ele pode ingerir a planta e convencê-lo a acordar._

_\- Não acredito que você não disse isso antes!_

_\- Ron, eu não sei como essa coisa funciona de verdade. Eu iria atrás do Harry mil vezes, mas é muito perigoso! Eu nem sei se isso funcionaria com o medalhão ou se ingerindo a planta se perde a consciência total da realidade. Já pensou se mais um de nós ficar preso lá também?!_

_\- Eu vou atrás dele._

_\- Oh Ginny..._

_\- Nem pensar! Eu vou. Não gostei de você ter escondido isso, Hermione, mas está certa. Você e Ginny estão grávidas, de jeito nenhum que vão chegar perto daquela planta._

_\- Olha aqui, Ron._

_-Não, nem pensar, você sabe muito bem que isso é absurdo!_

_\- Ron..._

_\- Ginny, chame o Neville pra ajudar a Mione a preparar as coisas. Eu vou acordar o Harry._

oOo

\- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! – gritou Sirius, sua voz ecoava na sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito. O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Harry soltou Neville, que estava incapaz de fazer algo. Estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha enquanto Dumbledore também virou em direção do balcão.

Pareceu pegar Sirius numa geração avançada: seu corpo, curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco.

Harry viu no olhar uma mistura de medo e surpresa em seu padrinho, gasto, uma vez bonito, enquanto caía através da velha entrada e desaparecia por trás do véu, que se sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois caiu de volta no lugar.

Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange mas sabia que isso não significava nada – Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto...

Mas Sirius não apareceu.

\- SIRIUS! – Harry gritou – SIRIUS!

Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta...

Caro Sirius,

Meus pesadelos estão piorando e a mãe está cada dia mais doente.

O pai não fala sobre isso, mas ele também não está num bom estado. Continua agindo como se a mãe estivesse bem, como se não tivesse nada de errado com ela.

Lembra de quando eu disse que tinha sonhado que meus pais morriam? Meus sonhos gostam de ver minha família morrendo, já que dessa vez eu sonhei que era você quem morria. E o pior é que, desse sonho, eu consigo lembrar em detalhes. Tao vívido! Parece que eu estive mesmo lá, naquela sala escura, as luzes dos feitiços a risada horrenda da sua prima quando você caia por aquela espécie de véu...

Só queria que essa guerra acabasse e eu pudesse sair desse porão, pudesse tirar a mãe daqui e leva-la para um curandeiro decente.

Lembranças do submundo,

Harry

oOo

_\- Como você está se sentindo?_

_\- Hmm um pouco grogue... Quanto... Quanto tempo essa coisa demora a fazer efeito? _

_\- Não é como se você tivesse me deixado descobrir antes, não é Ronald?_

_\- Mione essa pode ser a ultima vez que conversamos, você não vai querer que a nossa última conversa seja uma briga..._

_\- Para com isso, Ron... você não se atreva a me deixar aqui sozinha está me ouvindo?! Quero vocês dois aqui de volta!_

_\- Sim senhora._

_\- Oh Ron... Traga Harry de volta. Boa Sorte, amo você._

_\- Acho que agora ele foi._

oOo

Caro Sirius,

Ontem de manhã a mãe não...

A mão de Harry tremeu, fazendo um grande borrão de tinta, simplesmente não conseguia escrever as palavras, tinha medo que elas fossem as responsáveis por tornar concreto e irreversível aquela situação que parecia tão ridiculamente irreal.

Era absurdo! Lily não podia estar morta, pais não morrem quando a gente tem 18 anos. Aquilo tudo era ridículo demais para ser verdade. Ele se enfiara no quarto o dia todo dormindo, com a esperança de que quando acordasse tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

Mas era muito real, real como as paredes frias e cobertas de mofo daquele lugar, real como o corpo de sua mãe, sem vida, na cama de seus pais.

Meu pai ele... Sirius ele não está levando muito bem. Ele insiste que ela só está dormindo, se recusa a tirá-la da cama, eu não sei o que fazer!

Queria que você estivesse aqui,

Harry.

Harry guardou a carta debaixo do travesseiro e caminhou até o quarto dos pais. James estava sentado na cama do lado de Lily segurando sua mão azulada, conversando amavelmente com o corpo seu corpo inerte.

\- Pai, nós temos que tirá-la daí.

\- Do que você está falando, Harry? Sua mãe vai se levantar quando tiver vontade – respondeu sem olhar para Harry.

\- Pai, você sabe que ela não vai levantar – a voz afável de antes se tornou fria e um pouco agressiva – você sabe muito bem que ela nunca mais vai se levantar.

\- Não fale assim, Harry, vai aborrecer a sua mãe.

Irritado e frustrado, Harry arrancou a mão de James do corpo de Lily forçando o pai a finalmente olhá-lo.

\- Tem de tirá-la daqui! Não pode ficar dormindo com o cadáver dela para sempre!

O tapa de James fez Harry bambear, era a primeira vez que o pai lhe agredia na vida.

oOo

"_Lily, pegue o Harry e vá! É Ele! Vá! Corra! Eu vou mantê-lo aqui!"_

_Segurá-lo sem varinha na sua mão...Ele riu antes de lançar o feitiço..._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A luz verde encheu o apertado Hall, iluminando o carrinho de bebê encostado contra a parede, fazendo o corrimão brilhar como faixas de luz, e James Potter caiu como uma marionete cujos cordões são cortados. Ele pode ouvi-la gritando do piso superior, presa, mas enquanto ela fosse sensível ela, ao menos, não tinha nada a temer...Ele subiu os degraus, ouvindo com leve prazer as tentativas dela de se proteger, ela também não tinha varinha...como eles eram estúpidos, e quão confiantes, achando que repousavam tranquilos entre amigos que as armas poderiam ser descartadas mesmo que por momentos..._

_Ele forçou a porta empurrando de lado a cadeira e as caixas precariamente empilhadas contra a porta com um movimento preguiçoso de varinha... E lá estava ela, a criança nos braços. Com a visão dele, ela colocou seu filho no berço atrás e abriu os braços, como se isso pudesse ajudar como se protegendo ele da visão ela esperasse ser escolhida ao invés..._

"_Não o Harry, Não o Harry, por favor, Não o Harry!"_

"_Saia da frente garota tola... saia da frente agora." _

"_O Harry não, por favor, me leve, Mate-me ao invés..." _

"_Este é o meu último aviso..." _

" _Harry não por favor, tenha piedade tenha piedade...Não o Harry! Não o Harry por Favor...Eu farei qualquer coisa..." _

"_Saia da frente saia da frente garota!"_

_Ele poderia ter forçado ela pra longe do berço, mas pareceu imprudente não acabar com todos..._

_A luz verde brilhou em volta do quarto e ela caiu como seu marido. A criança não havia chorado todo esse tempo. Ele ficou lá segurando nas barras do seu berço e levantou o olhar para o rosto do intruso com um tipo de interesse brilhante._

_Pensando talvez que era seu pai escondido atrás da capa, fazendo mais luzes bonitas, e sua mãe se levantaria a qualquer momento, rindo..._

_Ele apontou a varinha muito cuidadosamente para a face do menino. Ele quis ver acontecer, a destruição deste, o perigo inexplicável. A criança então começou a chorar:_

_Tinha percebido que aquele não era James. Ele não gostou do choro, ele nunca foi capaz de engolir os pequenos chorando no orfanato..._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

oOo

\- Hey acorda!

Harry foi trazido do pesadelo por alguém o chacoalhando pelos ombros, o coração acelerado quase lhe saltava pela boca.

\- Ron?!

\- Finalmente! Parece que só te vejo dormindo ultimamente.

\- Hã? Do que você está falando? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Tanto lugar para você ir dentro da sua cabeça e você vai para um lugar que parece o porão lá de casa. Sempre soube que você era sem imaginação, Harry – ele riu – anda, acorde! Vamos embora daqui de uma vez.

\- Você não é o Ron! – exclamou Harry se afastando do intruso – Parece mais velho! Como entrou aqui?! Quem é você?!

\- Olha, eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso, tinha me esquecido o quão insuportável você era na adolescência.

Harry fez menção de falar algo, mas Ron, ou seja, lá quem fosse o homem a sua frente o impediu.

\- Não, cale a boca e me escute. Esse lugar, essa vida é falsa. É tudo um sonho fruto de um colar amaldiçoado que colocaram em você quando estávamos em um caso. Nós somos aurores, eu e você.

\- Aurores do ministério? – Harry riu sem humor algum – Se eu fosse um auror seria mais esperto do que deixar alguém colocar um colar amaldiçoado, não?

\- É o que eu também acho, – disse Ron condescendente – mas para ser justo depois da guerra todo mundo ficou meio mole.

\- A guerra acabou?

\- Quando tínhamos 18 anos, acabamos com ela Harry. Está tudo bem agora! Temos esposas e filhos e é por eles que você tem que acordar.

\- E a minha mãe? – Ele tinha esperanças que o universo não fosse tão cruel assim que talvez...

\- O que tem ela?

\- Ela está bem?

\- Harry, – começou o Ron com um tom cauteloso – sua mãe morreu quando você tinha um ano, você sabe disso.

\- Um ano? Meu pai me criou sozinho nessa realidade que você diz ser a certa?

O outro engoliu em seco visivelmente desconfortável.

\- Eles estão vivos aqui, não é mesmo? Seus pais, Sirius e Lupin...

\- O que?! Você quer me dizer que no seu mundo eles estão mortos também?! Toda a minha família! E quer me convencer que a sua realidade é melhor?!

\- Melhor do que essa sua, pelo que eu vi até agora, com certeza, mas não disse perfeita. A vida real é uma pilha de coisas boas e ruins. Harry, uma coisa triste não tira o valor de algo feliz – ele suspirou – Quem diria que me casar com a Hermione me deixaria mais sensível? Ou isso é daquele seriado trouxa que as crianças gostam de assistir?

\- Mas se as duas vidas são equilibradas, como você diz, como vou saber que a sua é a correta e você não é uma alucinação causada por ficar tempo demais enclausurado e pela morte da minha mãe?

\- Não sei, Harry! – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente – Mas se você não acordar logo, nós dois vamos ficar presos aqui para sempre! Eu não estou saindo daqui sem você, mas você precisa acordar! Acordar e viver para conhecer nossos novos filhos! Eu odiaria que Ginny e Hermione tivessem aqueles bebês sozinhas.

\- Ginny?

\- A minha irmã, lembra? Vocês se casaram quatro anos atrás, tiveram um filho ano passado James Sirius, Ginny está gravida de novo, porque, ao que parece, vocês não tem mais o que fazer.

As palavras de Ron trouxeram a lembrança quase esquecida de um sonho que Harry tivera uma vez. Um que o deixara com a melhor sensação do mundo. Um com um garotinho ruivo de olhos escuros, um sorriso cansado no rosto de uma mulher que poderia muito bem ser Ginny mais velha, barulho de risos, felicidade tal qual ele nunca provara antes.

\- Se isso for verdade, como eu faço para "acordar"?

Ron fez uma careta.

\- Er... Eu não sei ao certo, esqueci de perguntar a Mione, mas acho que o principal é querer.

\- Dar uma de Dorothy e bater os calcanhares três vezes dizendo "não há lugar como o lar" é isso? Eu "acordo " como você diz?

\- Realmente odeio quando você e a Hermione me fazem essas referências a coisas trouxas que eu não entendo nada. E olha que eu agora vejo _televisão_. Mas sim acho que é isso. Preparado? Vamos lá, acho que fechar os olhos ajuda...

oOo

-Harry! – gritaram pelo menos três vozes diferentes e Harry sentiu dois pares de braços abraçarem-no.

\- Hey, nenhum abraço pra mim? – disse a voz ainda um pouco grogue de Ron.

\- Oh Ron...! – um par de braços o deixou e o que restou apertou mais firme, Harry notou que havia algo grande redondo e quente entre ele e quem o abraçava.

Finalmente abrindo os olhos, ele observou por cima de uma massa de cabelos ruivos os rostos das pessoas a sua volta.

A face chorosa da Sra. Weasley , o sorriso torto de seu filho no colo do avô, Neville, Luna, Jorge, todos os seus cunhados , cunhadas e sobrinhos, sua família inteira.

\- Oh Harry! – Ginny finalmente tirou o rosto de seu peito e o olhou – Nunca mais me dê um susto desses, está me ouvindo?!

Ele secou as lágrimas do rosto dela e limpou a garganta que estava seca.

\- Desculpe – disse com a voz fraca.

Ela sorriu, ele sorriu de volta. Ron estava certo, não era perfeita aquela vida deles. Não com seus pais Sirius e Remus mortos, mas era uma boa vida. Valia a pena lutar por ela.

Fim

* * *

**N/A: Eu sou encantada pelos relacionamentos de amizade e família de Harry, pra mim, faz sua estória mais mágica que todos os feitiços juntos.**  
**Me pediram para me focar no relacionamento de Harry com Remus e Sirius, eu tentei, juro, mas acabou que no fim ficou mais Harry/Ron, só não me desculpo porque eu realmente adoro a amizade desses dois haha**  
**A erva/medalhão que aparece na fic existe de verdade, mas a idéia me saiu de um episódio de Supernatural.**  
**O animal que Harry encontra em seu abrigo também, de acordo com o livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, é claro XP**  
**O comentário de Harry sobre Neville na carta para Ron foi de mal gosto e ele deveria ficar sem torta de caramelo pelo resto do ano!**  
**Espero que gostem da fic!**


End file.
